nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. HRH might be unavailable during large portions of December 2009 and January 2010, due to exams. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Secundary Weet je het zeker? Volgens mij moet je nog wat Engels studeren :P --OuWTB 06:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ik vast alle secundaire fouten naar secundair op de 2e kamer forum .Ligency 11:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we could better stick to English :P What do you mean with "ik vast"? "vasten" means "to fast" (to not eat for a while). --OuWTB 17:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Shit!!! OWTB, could you put your Bot on fixing this? 19:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: :P Not today, but I guess one still knows what "secundary" has to mean so it can stay a day ;) I'll soon take a look at it and if it are a few errors, I can fix them manually for you too :) --OuWTB 19:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Great job --Bucurestean 19:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bucurestean/Census#Lovia.2C_total_number. Has it already been made official? --Bucurestean 13:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It has - to me . Just implement it, you can :) Well done btw! 19:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll do it tomorrow cuz I'll be learning in a moment. --Bucurestean 19:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: Okidoki. 19:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: If you're interested you could do it too ^^ --Bucurestean 19:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Laziness.. --OuWTB 19:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I have a popular scientific article to write for my Dutch Language Proficiency course - tomorrow is peerfeedback time. 19:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It is not because I would be lazy, because I certainly do have to prepare a Spanish presentation on cocaine (jammie) and I have to learn for a French test, both of them are tomorrow. Have not learned yet... --Bucurestean 19:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The "I'll do it tonight"-attitude! ^^ Just love it. 19:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::O, la presentación is done. Now I'm going to learn French, while I'm playing on my PS3 (6) --Bucurestean 19:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I haven't studied for an entire test week, no failures :P 'd Is zoea mekkelik eVWO :P --OuWTB 19:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::While? Can't be too effective . Which game? 19:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Call of Duty 6 of course (6) --Bucurestean 19:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, right :D 19:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I used Google translate for the Dutch message. Its awful so it is. I will never use it again! It is also confirmed that secundary is meant to be spelt secondary. Ligency 11:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, Google translator is very bad, but yes, it is "secondary" :) --OuWTB 16:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Aesopos - Lars Washington Hebben jullie er een probleem mee wanneer ik weer mijn oude naam gebruik. Lars Washington vind ik (momenteel) maar niks. --Lars 15:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ik denk van niet. Qua bewerkingstelling etc. is het veel handiger om weer Aesopos te gebruiken :) --OuWTB 15:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::No, that's alright. Can we still consider Lars Washington as your legal name in Lovia? 15:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Gosh, what a relief,... I thought you would condemn me of sockpopping, (or whatever this animal looks like). And yes, (huray) please consider Lars Washington as my legal name in Lovia. Glad to be back as Aesopos! Ahum, I mean Lars Washington of course... --Lars 19:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it certainly was a sockpuppet. But who cares, everyone you see here has had several sockpuppets ;) (Even the king ). --Bucurestean 19:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::UHUM. 07:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :( He means the one of the CSW. --OuWTB 07:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Sure 07:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: :P --OuWTB 07:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Paparazzo knocking on your door What do you think? http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/La_Quotidienne --Bucurestean 19:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You made a small mistake I think: there HAS been a statement by me. See: The Noble City Times. 07:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, now I see... --Bucurestean 08:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dimi ik kan weer editten althans met dit ip-adres. 09:28, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Is it you Pierlot? Well, that's fine. Please add your name then, just before you sign, each time you edit. When will you be unblocked? 09:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I hope that you like the Garry James article. Pierlot McCrooke 10:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Je kan overigens het Wikia-welkomst syteem uitzetten Pierlot McCrooke 10:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but I like it. 10:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you want vandalists to be welcomed no 10:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I want everybody to be welcomed, and whether a vandalist is welcomed or not, doesn't really matter. He will be blocked anyway. 10:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::But you cant chose the mesage for welcoming serparately for each user ~~ ::::::I know that, and as I said: I'm fine with that. 10:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Dalia and Pierlot Breaking news ! McCrooke decides he does want to marry Dalia Donia ! He is now thinking of a name for little McCrooke junior. And all is well in Lovia. What will the newspapers say of this remarkeble change? ;) Dr. Magnus 14:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :La Quotidienne thinks that this story isn't important or remarkable for the destiny of the Lovian people. Shortened: We don't care --Bucurestean 14:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) (proest: we willen ons niet verlagen tot het roddelblad TNCT dat zelfs DIT belangrijk nieuws vindt!!!) Grapje ::Lol. TNCT isn't too interested, but as we have written some things on this matter before, we better finish it. I'll write a short notice. 15:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Lekker uitgerusten na gisteren? --OuWTB 18:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Does my one day during absence bother you? 18:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes :P I've missed you :P --OuWTB 18:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I bet. I - by the way - hope what you're doing in Oceana? Be sure not to make any mistake you made before. 18:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Quoi? --Bucurestean 18:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh.. Ik ga wel als je me niet vertrouwt.. --OuWTB 18:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just want to make sure we do not make the same mistakes over and over: hyperemphasis on regionalism. 18:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ik ben al weg.. Ik zei van begin dat ik het enkel zou vastleggen en niet meer, dus ja. Meer heb ik niet te doen, dus dan kan ik maar beter weer naar li.wikt gaan è.. --OuWTB 18:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's not what I'm asking or saying. I just warn you, not because you do anything wrong, but because I don't want us to do anything that could cause us another crisis. We are not ready for that and we will never be. 18:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::AEC) He didn't mean it like that, see forum talk. Don't make an issue of it, s'il vous plaît. --Bucurestean 18:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Je vreest voor de verkeerde vrees ik. --OuWTB 18:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know perfectly well where dangers lies. I just warned you, so escalations of any kind could be averted and because I know you are reasonable. 18:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok. --OuWTB 18:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning up Thanks for helping me get rid of those pages! :) --OuWTB 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome :D 17:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ik zie dat je goed hebt huisgehouden! :) Wederom bedankt! :) --OuWTB 10:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's about time, I think . Whenever I see an edit by Anfii, I laugh and then I think "shit, why was I so easy on this guy." You almost drove me crazy then OWTB. You better don't try that again 10:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You're too good for us :) Actually, you're also so easy on Pierlot to be honest. --OuWTB 10:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I have little choice. Whenever I do anything not prescribed by any regulations, some of you might get the idea to (try to) throw me out. And actually, I don't want any more trials or crises. And I know, I might block Pierlot some longer time . 10:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::You know we like to hear that :P --OuWTB 10:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::To hear what? :p 10:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::«I might block Pierlot some longer time» :P --OuWTB 10:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Evidence You wanted some evidence: here I have some of Pierius deleting my edits on a discussion page http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:The_Pub&diff=prev&oldid=39782. --Bucurestean 16:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 16:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he isnt suitable for wiki editing Pierlot McCrooke 14:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) GTI Are ther eactually some Grand travaux inutiles in Lovia? Like the Antwerpish premetro? Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, and that's a good thing 14:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You country is too perfect? I like reading things about the Charleroi premetro Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I saw 'm as well. 14:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have read about an entire Prmertro line that is finished but was never used Pierlot McCrooke 14:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia MyHome If you want to disable my home use this code: if( wgPageName 'Special:MyHome' ) { window.location = wgServer + wgScriptPath + '/wiki/' + wgMainpage; } Here You can place comments Pierlot McCrooke 18:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dimitri, waar ligt in jouw naam de klemtoon? Dímitri, Dimítri of Dimitrí? --OuWTB 11:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :In het Nederlands ligt die vooraan. In het Engels ligt die in het midden (zoiets: dəmi:tri). 12:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok :P --OuWTB 13:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Lijkt wel Russisch ipv Engels, hihi 14:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad :P --OuWTB 14:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My answer As you have seen I've not been very active this week. I try to finally stop "wikying", starting on Christmas (going abroad ). Thus I 'hope' not to be here next year. That's why I don't participate in the coming elections. I'm happy though, to eventually see some candidates... but I certainly don't hope to see the navy blue on your flag replaced by red next year. --Bucurestean 12:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Haha . The people of the Progressive Democrats are not all as red as the party logo, I suppose. But okay, if that's what you plan to do, then that's it :). 13:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Bucurestean, if i may quote one of our "Founding Fathers": It is easier to stay out than to get out! Andy McCandless 10:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Adoha Is it good if i changes some of the home grounds in a camping ground? Pierlot McCrooke 19:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I prefer not. 13:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ineed a ground fora camping Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::What? :s 14:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I need a ground for a camping Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::There's plenty of space in Train Village of Noble City, isn't there? 14:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes but i think Adoha is more suitable for a camping. Dont you also think? Pierlot McCrooke 14:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't. 14:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sylvania is too outmilked. Then i take over the Beaver River Campign. (ben is inactive) ~!Pierlot McCrooke 14:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) If it's "rubbish" you should delete it. Don't think I'm blind or stupid. --OuWTB 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I placed it there so you could see it, in fact. You know as well as I do what That Doverove was meant for, and I have never liked it. However, I just dislike the idea of censorship. And as the page is wikially speaking correct, I let it be. You see? 19:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I fully understand it.. --OuWTB 19:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Okidoki. 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Designation of Official Flags Is there an official vexillological society in Lovia? If there isn't, I would like to make it. Almost every nation of the world has one, and it would be a nice addition to this kingdom. Edward Hannis 20:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Most towns already have a flag and seal. What should a society of that kind then do? 20:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The admittance of new ones, and the officializing (is that the spelling?) of named seals and flags. Otherwise, the process would not be official. Anyways, since the objective of this site is to make a realistic nation, if something exists in reality, it should be here as well, no? Also, some Departments and other related things do not have seals or flags, and it would a good addition to create them. Edward Hannis 20:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::We mustn't overregulate our society. 08:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) State Elections Dear inactieve vriend, when are you planning to start setting up the state elections? --OuWTB 16:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It must be due to his exams we have not seen him lately. -- 07:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I understand that ;) --OuWTB 13:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I postponed them a while. I first want our Congress to be working (some reform plans have already been proposed to me) and reform to be made. In a proposal by Medvedev and Jefferson, a new role would be introduced for Governors. I want to be sure that this will go smooth. 14:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. Thanks for making that one clear :) --OuWTB 16:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem. I don't know whether the PDems want me to tell you this; but we (that is me, Arthur, Yuri and everybody who's willing to participate) are planning to propose some reforms of the legislature (and the other branches to a lesser degree). And we hope to give the states and governors a significant input. 17:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah ok. --OuWTB 17:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Maybe this wikia should become less dependent on the Old five. that could become a real problem it it will be too too dependent othe old five Pierlot McCrooke 17:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's not dependent on such a thing as "the old five". Everybody is an equal editor. What is true, is that depends on me, Yuri, Robin, Arthur and some others to be supervised. But guess what, most of the time, one of us is around :) 17:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Account hack I fear my accont has been hacked! See File talk:Naranjuice.jpg. What should i do?? 16:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's awkward. I don't have experience with hacks, but I suppose you should change your password right now. I'll have a look at this thing! 16:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I did. Strange thing. 16:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Urgent This is pretty urgent. Could you fix La Quotidienne, the news? I included some news, but I messed up the page. Can you fix it? ;) Dr. Magnus 18:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Voila 08:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The Seven Wonders of Lovia Do you think that we should make them? I feel it would be a cool addition, and it wouldn't be hard to do at all. Edward Hannis 02:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea at all. What monuments do you think would be suited? 08:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oceana Wall (((A))) --OuWTB 08:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Would be a candidate if it were built by the Lovians, but science has shown no human activity has been on the archipelago before Arthur Noble arrived ^^ 08:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought it was "of Lovia" and not "of Lovians". --OuWTB 08:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Still: science has shown no human activity has been on the archipelago before Arthur Noble arrived 08:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, that makes it very clear that it's a wonder that wall exists è :P Don't worry, I've done this discussion in my mind over ten times, so I know what I say --OuWTB 08:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I might just have a plan to construct a new railway ^^ 08:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, but you know that I'm going to do something you won't like then, so well. --OuWTB 08:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I was just joking è 09:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I know, but I was playing along :P --OuWTB 10:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should rewrite the Lovian history? Like first king in 1676 or something like that? Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : --OuWTB 10:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :But dont you want your Oceana wall to be 500 years old? ~~ ::No. --OuWTB 10:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::No. --Bucurestean 10:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, go have lunch or something like that. 10:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::(I'm sorry it takes me awhile to respond, but it seems as if we are on opposite sides of the world. I'm actually in Western Time Zone) I think that these momunments for the 7 wonders should be right out of the National Monument Service. Edward Hannis 14:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::May I ask you to make a little definition about "wonders"? Natural wonders, cultural/social wonders. What specific types of wonders are you looking for? --OuWTB 16:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I guess, something like : The Seven Wonders of the World, but then in Lovia. --Lars Washington 16:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Pierius is annoying Could you please block Pierius? He is vandalizing your wiki Pierlot McCrooke 13:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 11:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Nie zo zagen nu è, 'k zit in de examens! 11:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: I guess we could see some happy faces if he ends in jail... he's vandalized enough. --Bucurestean 11:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Which one of the two? --OuWTB 12:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::O, well actually both. But I meant Pierius. --Bucurestean 12:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTB 12:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, I am not vandalising at all. And Pierlot is being kind of an asshole right now. Dr. Magnus 12:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You still ontken it? Pierlot McCrooke 12:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::deny* --OuWTB 12:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::ok Pierlot McCrooke 12:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Resign I would like to resign as the leader of the LCP in favour of Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, since a self-respecting politician, in my point of view, may not be linked to any sort of criminal activity. So: I Hereby resign as the party leader. Dr. Magnus 17:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Alright. What has the King to do with the internal problems of the LCP? :S --Bucurestean 17:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::good question! 07:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine with me Pierius. Of course, I suppose you (as a user) will still run the party under the identity of Mr. Boudenski? 09:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I think it is safe to say "the baron" will have a "stevige vinger in de pap" as ever. Dr. Magnus 10:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Trial Shouldnt we start a trial against Pierius? Pierlot McCrooke 18:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I don't like trials :( Bad memories.. --OuWTB 18:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I know. but it will be against Pierius because hes vandalizing this wikia Pierlot McCrooke 18:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::No need for a trial. If someone vandalizes, he'll get a block. Zömpel wie get. --OuWTB 18:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes but that is undemocratical. I think he should get an trial Pierlot McCrooke 18:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Democracy itself is undemocratic too, should we therefore put the writers of the Lovian constitution to a trial too? --OuWTB 18:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is different OWTB Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I will not stand trial for any wrongdoings since I believe I haven't done anything wrong. Pierlot is doing everything in his power to get me blocked, and to annoy me (such as divorcing Dalia Donia-McCrooke) and I will tell you Pierlot: you will not succeed. You will fail. And I will not stand trial. Case closed. Next! Dr. Magnus 20:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :The question is not if Dr. Magnus wants a trail. Because we are a democratic nation, and we have Article 2.1.5, Dr. Magnus should be put on trial. He has done something wrong (and there is no denying that) and he has the right to trial to decide his punishment, but not the right to refuse the trial. No one has that right. Edward Hannis 00:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Yuri should we start the trial? Pierlot McCrooke 08:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I answered this on my talk page 08:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trial against Pierius We might start a trial against Pierius. Why? Because his vandalist actions to many pages. I want a punishment of 6 months for him Pierlot McCrooke 08:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Look here for my answer. 08:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Uprising You read La Quotidienne? Sounds like another uprising, if you ask me. And, if I may say this without insulting you, he does have a point. Edward Hannis 16:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I have read it indeed. As you know, government reforms will be presented soon, after our government is elected and composed. Some of the proposals include a democratization. On the other hand, I must say some (and that's too much) elements of the article are just untrue or wrongly represented. For example: claiming the King only appoints his personal friends, is just false. Look at who became Secretary in 2008 (btw: half of the decision is the PM's), and I only knew Yuri personally. Not even Arthur Jefferson, who I only got to know on Wikistad and Wikination. And yes, there is a problem with the trias politicas. If Yuri would get elected (which is not up to me), then he sure can't remain Judge. We're working on it. You know who "we" is? Exactly those people La Quotidienne seems to be accusing. Maybe some should get to work themselves. Grab a mop, Obama would say. 18:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi --Lars Washington 06:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, wrong username: I'll have to remember to use my old ID, in order not to confuse anyone but me (haha) --Lars 06:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, same for you! 15:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Look Could you please have look at this? Pierlot McCrooke 15:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :When i removed a sockpuppet of Pierius from the LOWIA member list. He reverted this and said this when he did this:pierlot, fuck off you dirty no good asshole vandal bastard. That isnt good Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Now he threatens with a crosswiki-ban Pierlot McCrooke 15:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::PLease protect the page LOWIA Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll take a look at it right now. Have a moment. 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Could you please explain everything what Pierius has vandalized on Sannses talk page at Central Wikia? ~~ :Pierlot is vandalising a page of OWTB. He believes, that I have this sockpuppet. Pierlot has zero proof, but simply because he believes I have a sockpuppet he is vandalising some other user's page. I revert his vandalism. Dr. Magnus 16:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Pierius stop this. Bucu has some evidence. and sannse might do a checkuser on that user Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Anyway, Pierlot, you are doing vandalism, vandalism I''' happen to be reverting, which means I am on the safe side, and '''you, are risking a block now. Dr. Magnus 16:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Please dont say that it is vandalism. Iam only removing a may be sockpuppet of you. Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't do anything just yet, and stop being so complacent. 16:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :A little late perhaps - but what is late in terms of wishing somebody a fine time? - the same for you! 20:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Why Atheist? Why are most of the people, including you, the king, of the nation of Lovia atheist? You don't believe in the Lord! That is shame upon your nation. But I respect it, regardless. --Brenda Young 14:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :If there's no lord, there's no shame about him. If you pray anyway to some nonexistent something/nothing, then that's more like a shame on your brains. 14:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Kind of true . By the way, Miss Young, I suppose you are an atheist yourself! Do you believe in Allah, Zeus, Thor or the Pink Unicorn? 15:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Doubt. I believe in the Lord. I'm Catholic Mr. Dmitri I. --Brenda Young 20:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Pierius at wikia Pierius is doing reaaly bad Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me. 17:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I thought: I should tell that to dimitri. Pierlot McCrooke 17:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Angela is already discussing Pierlot McCrooke 08:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Pierius is talking to tahrim Pierlot McCrooke 08:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :On thi dpsge he said the following:Pierlot, krijg de tering. Ik zal je wel krijgen. Je weet dat je ook een blokkade verdient. Zodat je met je smerige poten van mijn pagina's af zult blijven! Een maand, Pierlot! Dat is je verdiende loon! Pierlot McCrooke 09:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I saw so. 09:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Good that you answered because Pierius is really doing stupid and he thinks if he places himself on the 'slachtoffer'-chair i would get the ban.. I have already sended a mail to wikia Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::He has responded again at tahrims talk page Pierlot McCrooke 10:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I do not quite understand what this war-making is all about. Sun is shining, temperatures are rising, and a amazing new year and decade is about to begin! What are we wasting our time at? -- 11:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Pierius has vandalized again Pierlot McCrooke 11:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope he regrets what he has done, and is willing to cooperate again. -- 11:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I hope also, but dont get your hopes up, because there is a VERY high chance that he cant cooperate with us and regret Pierlot McCrooke 11:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Should I talk to him, perhaps? -- 11:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK. Pierlot McCrooke 11:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Where is it that I can find this youngster and talk to him in more private atmospheres? -- 11:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I dont know.. For now just talk to him via wikias Pierlot McCrooke 11:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: All right. -- 11:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I have found this and this Pierlot McCrooke 12:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ask.... Can I Ask? Lovia is a nice country.......Noble City, King Dimitri I of Lovia, and such. I have one problem though.........the atheism. Please write a article detailing while most of the people and all the royals in Lovia don't believe in God. --Brenda Young 20:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay to be Catholic of course. As you know, many of the Lovians are from Belgium and the Netherlands in Europe, which are partly Roman Catholic countries. I suppose it must hurt you to see so many people who disagree with you on such a vital issue. Nevertheless, I want to make sure you understand we (atheists) are not satanic creatures who spit on the Bible and teach their children to swear. (I read the Bible for myself as well, as a way of understanding Christianity better.) :To the question why we don't believe in God, I could answer both in long and short words. Let's keep it to this (and that's totally personal; other atheists may perfectly disagree): :# I am happy and moral without faith. :# Faith is based upon dogma and believing without rational thought; that, I don't wish to do. :# I just don't think there's a "god". :So, I hope you understand what my atheism is about. But please, feel free to do and say as you like: Lovia is a country with Roman Catholics, Protestants, Muslims, Buddhists, Mormons, Hindus, Jews and others . 20:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh sir, now I see. Oh, and you can call me Brenda. ::Also, what if a agressive wikipower invaded Lovia with an army of, ummm, 40,000 men and 20 ships. What would happen to Lovia? --Brenda Young 20:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::We're peaceful and never provocative, I don't see why someone would invade our small nation . If it would happen anyway, I suppose we would have to ask UNO, the European Union or the United States for help. 20:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Questions (2) I have two questions for you: Number One. I have set up a new wiki called http://germanian-empire.wikia.com/wiki/Germanian_Empire_Wiki, about an imaginary nation, the Germanian Empire, that is the size of Imperial Germany from 1871-1918, located in it's place. Please become a active member and help nuture my wiki there. Number Two: Are you from the Netherlands or Belgium, because you speak English and Dutch? --Brenda Young 01:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :You could ask our users to join your wiki - The Pub is a good place for doing so. Me myself, I can't do that for I'm almost in my exam period and already preoccupied with this wikia. :And yes, I'm from Belgium (the Dutch-speaking, Northern part). I am a student of English at university and quite familiar with the United States, and therefore I like running this site in English. :I have been near Colorado Springs last Summer! I did a road trip through the Rocky Mts with an RV and one of the places I've been to is Manitou Springs and the Garden of the Gods, both near your hometown. Colorado is a great state . 06:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC)